Feuer
by Akari Oakenshield
Summary: En un reino donde lo diferente siempre fue mal visto y apartado un rey algo loco llega a buscar erradicar a cualquiera que no encajara en los cánones de lo normal, Arthur busca huir de esa persecución en su escape se encuentra con un ermitaño llamado Glen que le ayudara a cambiar su suerte y posiblemente a crear un cambio más grande de lo que pudiera imaginar
1. mit dem wind

Lo diferente siempre se ha perseguido lo no común lo que no encaja en las normas, los pensamientos diferentes no son aceptados lo desconocido es peligroso. Glen un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes inexpresivos y una mirada distante se ve alejado de la mayoría de la gente prefiriendo a la soledad y la compañía de la naturaleza.

En los pueblos a lo extraño solían excluirlo, Arthur un joven de unos 17 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes era uno de esos excluidos por la razón de ver cosas que otros no pueden y hablar con cierta criaturas, dentro del pueblo el chico solo vivía con lo que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir, pero eso no sería suficiente para toda su vida porque no encontraba trabajo , nadie quería contratarle el tenerlo era algo mal visto para los negocios pero aun con esa exclusión intentaba sobrepasarlo todo con el mejor humor posible, en casa era el único lugar donde no era juzgado, aprendió en su soledad a leer, era de los pocos en el pueblo que sabía leer haciendo que fuera aún más extraño a la vista de la demás gente. Arthur aun podía recordar esos días divertidos con su familia antes de la partida de sus padres, quedaba en el como una sombra una memoria de tiempos buenos que le ayudaban a seguir con su vida lo más tranquila posible , pero su frágil paz construida termino ese mismo día, el nuevo rey había declarado y mandado capturar a todo aquel que fuera extraño y diferente para según sus palabras limpiar el reino y crear un lugar más seguro y organizado.

Arthur por suerte se alcanzó a enterar de los planes del rey con tiempo logrando tomar su capucha, alguna de sus pertenencias y sus pocos ahorros, salió de la casa intentando ser lo más discreto posible ocultando su rostro y fingiendo ser un simple viajero que estaba de paso recorriendo callejuelas escuchando que sus mismos vecinos le estaba buscando para entregarlo a las autoridades, camino a paso rápido hacia la salida del pueblo, hubo revuelo cuando se enteraron de que escapaba, la gente del pueblo comenzó a buscarle eso haría su escape un poco más difícil, debía salir sin que nadie le viera así que se quedó pensando en cómo salir, en su caminar encontró una carreta con cargamento esperaba que fuera de salida y confiaba en eso, se subió en silencio y se escondió entre barriles, sacos de cereales y granos tapándose con su capa simulando ser un bulto más, la carreta fue avanzando lentamente, estuvo en incertidumbre por un buen rato hasta ya solo escuchar el característico sonido del bosque, pudo respirar aliviado pero de la nada escucho la voz de otro hombre haciendo que diera un salto.

—ya estamos lejos del pueblo y de esa gente bruta puedes salir yo no pienso entregarte a ninguno de esos guardias ni a su loco rey – Arthur alzo la mirada viendo de quien se trataba, era un chico un poco mayor que él de cabello color cobre, se levantó y sacudió la ropa solo asintiendo un poco

—¿quién eres? Nunca te vi antes en el pueblo- le pregunto intrigado

—soy Glen, otros me conocen como el ermitaño del bosque – el rubio había escuchado antes sobre el ermitaño que habitaba el bosque pero en su imaginación era un hombre viejo , con barba larga y muy sucio o desalineado a diferencia de lo que veía delante de él, ese chico seguro si viviera en el pueblo tendría mucha popularidad con hombres y mujeres jóvenes

—soy Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como el loco del pueblo – se presentó también, cuando dijo lo de que "era el loco del pueblo" Glenn pareció interesarse más en el

— ¿entonces estas huyendo de esa persecución del rey, no?—le pregunto a el chico menor a lo cual solo le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

— no creo que seas mala persona, y si estas huyendo no tienes a donde ir, también me resultas alguien interesante, porque no vienes conmigo a vivir aunque sea por un tiempo, en mi casa nadie me visita así que estarás seguro, y además un loco y un ermitaño es una combinación peculiar pero a mi parecer muy buena

—Arthur lo pensó un momento ese chico podría ser un loco o un asesino pero no tenía realmente otras opciones así que acepto, el chico de cabello cobrizo solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza y le acomodo la capucha haciendo que se subiera con él en la parte delantera de la carreta, durante lo que quedaba del viaje realmente no hablaron mucho pero fue un viaje muy comodo, llegaron a la cabaña al anochecer cuando el sol ya daba sus últimos rayos de sol el día completo fue de viaje aun cuando no hicieron muchas paradas , el camino para llegar a la cabaña era realmente algo confuso si les llegara a seguir de seguro se perdería. La cabaña era modesta en su decoración pero amplia, al entrar todo estaba en orden y limpio, Arthur se instaló en una habitación que estaba enfrente de la habitación principal y se recostó sobre el colchón un poco duro pero para el fue realmente cómodo en ese momento, por fin pudo relajarse un poco después de su día tan estresante .

Para la mañana siguiente Arthur se sentía más descansado y relajado, al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta que el desayuno estaba ya hecho por el olor que percibía, dejo todo en orden en su habitación y fue a la cocina, olía y se veía bien bueno por lo menos mejor de lo que el solía cocinar, se sentó a la mesa tomando sus alimentos, entre los dos reinaba un cómodo silencio, el rubio ayudo a arreglar toda la cocina y parte de la casa.

Aun hacia frio, estaban en el final del invierno pero el aire aun soplaba fresco así que Glen decidio prender la chimenea para hacer el lugar un poco mas acogedor y como, se sentaron ambos para disfrutar de la calidez del fuego

—¿por qué razón fuiste considerado extraño o loco por tu pueblo?—Glenn siempre era directo a la hora de hablar o preguntar cualquier cosa, el rubio se confundió en un principio y dudo en responder pero después de pensarlo se armó de valor para contar su historia, no era exactamente lo que le había preguntado pero tenia que decirlo primero, le hablo de su familia que eran dueños de una tienda y solían cultivar la tierra, de cómo sus padres le contaban cuentos y leyendas antes de dormir y como para ellos siempre fue alguien normal a pesar de decir que siempre podía ver criaturas y podía hablar con animales

—solía ser elfos luminosos, gnomos traviesos, hadas y pequeños conejitos voladores pero también veo sombras monstruos y cosas realmente aterradoras mis padres jamás creyeron que eso estaba mal pero me dejaron solo después de una terrible enfermedad que tuvieron, no fue su culpa pero con ellos se fueron los únicos que realmente me entendían—

—solo eres diferente pero no estás loco, no te pudieron entender–murmuro Glen más para el mismo por lo que el contrario solo asintió sin decir otra cosa

—cuando llegue ayer pude darme cuenta que tu casa está protegida por seres luminosos , eso significa que eres realmente una buena persona , solo eres un poco raro como yo, diferente a los demás aunque en una forma que aun no entiendo bien pero sé que no eres común—eso le causo una pequeña sonrisa al mayor

—¿y puedes hablar con ellos?, ¿has intentado ocupar tu don en algo bueno? – le pregunto Glen al menor

—siempre he tenido miedo del que dirán de ser aún más excluido, así que nunca intente nada pero ahora que estoy aquí creo que lo intentare, tal vez eso podría ser de alguna ayuda –

—bueno tendrás mucho tiempo aquí, o lo dedicas para estudiar y leer o a platicar con esos seres más que eso realmente no puedes hacer mucho, este lugar es algo aburrido— le comento el mayor , por lo que el rubio dedujo que estudiar era lo que hacía en ese lugar pero refirió no preguntarle sobre que eran sus estudios

Así pasaron los días, Glen solía encerrarse en sus libros y Arthur hablaba con los seres de luz que para sorpresa de ambos lo aceptaron entre ellos casi de inmediato, poco a poco esos seres le enseñaban cosas útiles tales como hacer algunos remedos para sanar heridas y curar enfermedades, eso le hubiera servido de mucho cuando sus padres enfermaron pero prefirió apartar esos pensamientos tristes de su mente y concentrarse en el futuro .

lo que estaba aprendiendo le solían llamar brujería, pero solo eran enseñanzas de seres bondadosos, aunque sabía que al haber seres obscuros podría dar también enseñanzas para el mal por eso se mantuvo alejado de esos seres tenebrosos y de sombras, en ese tiempo también fue enseñando a Glen lo que día a día aprendía así fue creciendo una pequeña pero fuerte llama de amistas entre ellos, haciendo que ese lugar se sintiera como un hogar realmente cálido y acogedor.


	2. Mondlicht (luz de luna)

La rutina de Arthur era salir a diario al bosque donde se reunía con los elfos y hadas, solía sentarse dentro del circulo de hadas las cuales les gustaba acercarse y revolotear alrededor del chico de manera natural, le contaban algunas historias y también cantaban algunas melodías, pero sobre todo le mostraban como las plantas tenían alguna función para ayudar a sanar o curar enfermedades, algunas plantas en un principio eran venenosas pero en cantidad moderada eran de utilidad. Dentro de las pláticas con esos seres salía comentarios sobre lo peligroso que era involucrarse con los seres obscuros, por esa razón el chico procuraba no hablar con ninguna otra criatura fuera de ese círculo que cuidaba la casa.

Cuando regresaba le contaba todo a Glen, las hadas le habían dado permiso para hacerlo, le contaba las historias y en ocasiones le cantaba alguna canción, las reacciones de Glen al escucharle cantar hacia que se avergonzara, Glen agarro el gusto de molestarle y hacer que se sonrojara de vergüenza, en palabras de Glen Arthur se veía realmente lindo y menos malhumorado cuando tenía ese suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas , al final Arthur terminara lanzándole cosas para que dejara de avergonzarle . Glen jamás en la vida se había divertido tanto ni había sentido realmente lo agradable de la compañía de otra persona.

Las labores de la casa solían repartirlas menos la cocina, ninguno de los dos era especialmente buenos en ella , pero por lo menos Glen no solía hacerla explotar como lo hacía el rubio por esa razón Arthur estaba prohibido dentro de la cocina. El tiempo siguió su curso el invierno poco a poco fue retrocediendo dando paso a la primavera, al suave calor y periodos más largos de luz de sol, con la primavera los elfos comenzaron a preparar una de sus principales festividades , la fiesta de inicio de primavera, Arthur fue invitado por haberse ganado la confianza del pueblo de los elfos, dentro de esa invitación debía llevar a un acompañante y el único que conocía que pudiera invitar era su compañero de casa, así que no tuvo de otra más que preguntarle si deseaba acompañarle

-Glen me preguntaba… bueno, los elfos me invitaron al festival de primavera y bueno debo llevar a alguien y eres el único que conozco , no puedo ir solo – intentaba preguntar pero sin ser directo ni dejar ver que realmente también estaba en sus deseos que fuera quien le acompañara

-si lo que quieres es invitarme acepto, no podré verlos realmente pero si tú me dices por lo menos que hacen o que dicen estará bien, espero- contesto el chico de cabello cobrizo, el menor solo asintió intentando ocultar su emoción pero fue un poco inútil, el contrario se dio cuenta sintiéndose de cierta manera satisfecho por eso.

La festividad fue al día siguiente justo en luna llena, tanto Arthur como Glen se vistieron de manera decente y al caer la noche fueron al inicio del bosque donde el menor prendió una antorcha creando un hermoso juego de sombras y luces en su rostro y en los arboles a su alrededor , fueron caminando con cuidado viendo entre la luz de la luna y de la antorcha para no caerse con las raíces de los árboles , caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio donde tuvieron que cruzar un puente de madera algo antiguo, al pasar pudieron ver un claro que estaba bañado en la luz plateada de luna para Glen no tenía nada en especial pero el chico rubio podía ver a todos los elfos alrededor de ese lugar hablando caminando o haciendo bailes rituales, se notaba que era divertido, al llegar los elfos se acercaron a la pareja y les dieron la bienvenida también le entregaron un pequeño presente que al tomarlo Arthur se materializo para los ojos de Glen.

\- -los elfos me dieron esta opción para que puedas escuchar la música y lo que dicen—Glen asintió confiado se notaba el interés que tenía sobre todo aquello, aun cuando era inexpresivo, Arthur tomo la poción que era una especie de aceite con un olor agradable a flores y plantas, el menor tomo el rostro del chico de cabello cobrizo , por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron manteniéndose un momento sin separarse ni moverse, ambos rostros eran iluminados por la antorcha que ahora estaba acomodada en una roca que tenía un soporte para no quemar nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que hacia Arthur aparto la mirada y con cuidado solo puso ese aceite debajo de las orejas de Glen que de inmediato sintió como la música y las voces de los elfos comenzaban a escucharse para él , eran melódicas y muy agradables.

-realmente no estás loco - comento con su natural seriedad el mayor, a lo que el rubio solo le vio de manera fea y acusadora pero luego solo pudo sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que era una broma, los elfos parecían interesados en ellos dos, sin darse real cuenta estaban bajo la mirada y observación de esos seres.

Ambos disfrutaron de la música y de algo de comida que solían darles pero se mantenían al margen , el menor solía contarle todo lo que veía al contrario el todo era extrañamente ajeno y familiar a la vez para ambos. Cuando la luna llego a su punto más alto justo sobre ellos, las pocas antorchas que aun brillaban se apagaron y solo fueron iluminados por esa luz de luna haciendo un ambiente algo místico y mágico, justo en ese momento algunos elfos se acercaron para indicarles que como invitados debían de bailar una canción ritual, los dos quisieron negarse pero eran invitados y si así eran las tradiciones sería una grosería negarse a hacerlo así que asintieron algo nerviosos, los elfos les explicaron y al comenzar la suave melodía con acordes de algo parecido al violín y tambores se fueron moviendo como les indicaron, el que llevaba el mando en el baile era Arthur que entendía un poco más como era, primero caminaban alrededor solo manteniendo las mirada fijas con movimientos agiles y con gracia, siempre sin ser bruscos, se movían en un círculo cambiando en ocasiones de dirección, la música comenzó a volverse un poco más intensa, ahora se movían tocando solo suave sus manos siempre sin quitar la vista en los ojos del contrario, los elfos se fueron acercando y prendiendo en el suelo un circulo de fuego , fuera de este los seres se unieron al baile, Glen no podía verlos aunque se sorprendió que después de prender ese círculo de fuego aparecieron como pequeñas esferas de luces que se movían de un lado a otro acompañándolos en el baile, duro un buen tiempo para el final estaban muy cerca del otro sin darse cuenta mantenían unidas sus manos , al terminar la canción el fuego se extinguió pero ellos seguían algo abstraídos en su propio mundo, y sonreían pero solo entre ellos como si nada más existiera, sus respiraciones eran poco agitadas. Después de eso no hubo nada más, se separaron algo avergonzados pero sin ningún arrepentimiento, al final de la velada regresaron a casa pero poderse apartar mucho , parecía que algo había cambiado esa llama de amistad ahora era una llama más fuerte y duradera, algo nuevo .

Después del festival ambos se hicieron más abiertos, su relación avanzó mucho, claro Glen aun solía aprovechar algunos momentos para hacer enojar a Arthur pero no era por malicia . Como ya era primavera ese día Glen no estaba en casa , se había ido la noche anterior y estaba ya por regresar, según los cálculos de ambos chicos regresaría antes de que anocheciera y así fue aunque al llegar el Mayor se notaba un tanto enojado y preocupado, el rubio se acercó para preguntar lo sucedido –

-¿sucedió algo? –el contrario pareció que buscaba las palabras exactas para poder explicarse aunque no tuvo mucho éxito—¡el rey se volvió loco! –comento algo frustrado –más de lo que ya estaba , está persiguiendo incluso a personas que no tienen una peculiaridad propiamente simplemente por ser más altos o más pequeños de lo normal también por tener cabello y ojos de color diferente , tuve que tapar mi cabello para no ser atrapado ni nada, según lo que escuche muchos de los perseguidos se están refugiando dentro del bosque al norte ,logre conseguir algunas provisiones extra, no será mucho pero espero ayudar no puedo dejar que esta injusticia pase- comento algo molesto a lo que Arthur solo asintió-

\- aprovechemos la noche para llevarles las provisiones y ver si podemos hacer algo ¿pero cómo los encontraremos?- Glen pareció pensar un momento.

-si están dentro del bosque los elfos sabrán la dirección exacta, pídeles ayuda a cambio de algo que ellos quieran luego- el menor solo asintió y de inmediato salió en dirección a donde habitaban algunos elfos los cuales dijeron que no querían nada a cambio por el momento pero tal vez en el futuro si, les dieron la dirección y corrieron la voz para que algunos otros que estaban esparcidos por el bosque les ayudaran y guiaran durante el camino

Ambos chicos les agradecieron mucho y subieron a la carreta emprendiendo el camino ayudados por la obscuridad de la noche así nadie los seguiría, el camino fue de horas estaban alejados dentro de un buen entramado de caminos confusos hechos a propósito, los elfos y hadas les fueron indicando el camino correcto con amabilidad , pero al acercarse a el campamento de los que estaban refugiados fueron rodeados por gente con armas hechas a mano por ellos mimos –

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto un chico muy alto de cabello blanco con un chico rubio detrás de él también portando armas –

-soy Arthur kirkland, fui de los primeros perseguidos , el loco del pueblo al oeste del castillo y él es Glen me ayudo a escapar - comento con seguridad pero se notaba aun desconfianza por parte de refugiados y claro no era para menos si estaban en peligro- queremos ayudarles traemos provisiones—ambos chicos que estaban al frente de todos se acercaron a revisar la carreta mientras traían a un habitante del pueblo del oeste para verificar que era realmente quien decía cuando llego era un chico con un mechón de cabello rojo que resaltaba dentro de su cabello negro, por ese pequeño rasgo le habían perseguido, ese hombre reconoció que Arthur era quien decía, Arthur se le quedo viendo por un momento , él había sido uno de los que le persiguió para molestarle y luego para entregarlo cuando comenzó la persecución , realmente no tenía rencor ahora estaban en igualdad ambos sufrieron lo mismo, pudieron por fin entrar a ese campamento donde había carpas bien organizadas para dormir, algunas con familias otras para personas solas , tenían cocinas o fuegos donde cocinar, también tenían un rio cercano para poderse asear , había muchísima gente era impresionante como la ignorancia de un rey podía destruir y separar familias y vidas.


	3. Drachenblut

GUION LARGO Alt + 0151

Llegaron junto con los chicos que parecían ser los líderes, les dieron algo de comida y agua fresca y les dieron un lugar donde poder descansar, podía ver que ese lugar por ser improvisado tenia carencias pero parecía no ser un lugar tan hostil, las personas se solidarizaban entre.

—Perdonen por ser tan groseros, pero es difícil mantener seguro este lugar cuando nos está buscando medio país—. Habló el chico de cabello rubio algo rebelde mientras el chico de cabello blanco solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Mathias y él es Iván, somos los… cómo decirlo, los líderes de este lugar bueno, más que lideres somos los que cuidamos a los demás—. Hablaron los chicos con firmeza, Arthur entendía que fueran así después de la persecución de meses. Glenn y Arthur asintieron no se ofendieron en absoluto.

—¿Tienen algún plan?—. Preguntó directamente, tal vez ellos estarían organizados para hacer algo, seguir escondiéndose, mantenerse con vida o algo así, aunque a Glen y a Arthur les sorprendió lo que escucharon de parte de Mathias, el cual tenía un plan de ataque hacia la capital en unas cuantas lunas, eso intrigo sobre todo a Arthur de manera profunda, no podía dejar que injusticias siguieran pasando.

La gente que se encontraba en ese lugar se organizaban de diferentes maneras dependiendo de las habilidades que tenían o de lo que supieran hacer, Arthur y Glen se asombraban al ver cómo la gente podía hacer armas con casi cualquier cosa, tenían unos herreros que usaban el metal de cualquier lugar, nada se desperdiciaba.

La preparación para el ataque continuaba entre un tumulto ordenado donde cada quien se concentraba en sus cosas, algunos entrenando para la batalla, otros creando armas y reuniendo provisiones, algunos hacían tareas más ordinarias, dando de comer y beber a los demás. Después de un par de días de preparación, Glenn tomo de la mano a Arthur para llevarlo a un lugar un poco apartado de todos.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer hacia el norte, algo que nos podría ayudar, bueno, si es que realmente lo encuentro y no son solo simples historias de mi loco abuelo—. Le comentó a Arthur. —Podría ir solo, pero preferiría que me acompañaras—. Se calló en ese momento pero continuó casi de inmediato. —Esto es algo realmente importante para mí—. Decía todo de manera suave casi como una pequeña suplica a lo que Arthur no se pudo negar. —Claro que iré contigo, presiento que podrías morir si no lo hiciera—. Bromeó un poco, pero luego solo asintió más firme tomando la mano del contrario. —¿Cuándo partimos?—. Preguntó decidido como su carácter se había formado últimamente, Glen noto cómo sus ojos habían cambiado de un chico resentido con la vida, a uno determinado por hacer lo correcto aunque fuera peligroso, notaba cómo incluso sus facciones se habían tornado un poco más maduras.

—Partiremos al amanecer así que procura dormir muy bien para que no te quejes de sueño a medio viaje—. Glen le acaricio el cabello pudiendo regresar, ambos fueron directo a la cama temprano y para la mañana antes de la salida del sol ya estaban listos, se irían solamente con equipaje muy ligero, un poco de ropa y de comida pero simplemente eso, nada más, todo lo cargaban en mochilas al hombro, Glen tenía un mapa un poco inusual uno que Arthur nunca había visto, se ubicó en su punto inicial gracias a las estrellas así pudiendo caminar, Arthur no entendía realmente como el contrario se estaba guiando, pero confiaba ciegamente en él, así que lo seguía sin decir nada , se dejaba llevar, caminaron por más de dos días, descansando y durmiendo por momentos para evitar que el agotamiento llegara a sus pies, para la tarde del tercer día, delante de ellos apareció la figura de montañas, dos para ser precisos, donde Glen fue guiando hacia ellos, subiendo un poco a una de las montañas hasta una pequeño risco que estaba a lado de un valle justo en la separación de ambas montañas.

—Ponte pecho tierra y guarda silencio creo que al fin llegamos al lugar que buscábamos, bajare yo, tu solo observa desde aquí, en el peor de los casos me matarán y si te quedas aquí podrás huir, en el mejor…. Ya veremos qué pasa—. Habló Glen con su tono de voz tranquila y pacífica de siempre.

Arhur quedo atrás aunque estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pensaba hacer o qué era lo que pasaba, se mantuvo donde le indicaron, veía cómo a lo lejos la figura de Glen llegaba hasta el valle que se formaba debajo de ese risco, vio como Glen solo extendió sus manos hacia los lados, y como desde unas cuevas comenzaban a salir figuras gigantes, no parecían humanas eran más como reptiles, paso un tiempo hasta que pudo reconocer bien que era, Dragones, enormes dragones que hacían a Glen pequeño e indefenso a su lado.

Glen estaba frente a esos enormes dragones que le veían con mirada acusadora. —Soy Glen Lewellyn—. Sólo tuvo que decir eso, los dragones comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos en cuanto escucharon su apellido—, vengo porque mi abuelo hablaba de ustedes y de como si un verdadero Lewellyn de sangre venía a pedir ayuda podrían concederla—. Fue un dragón enorme de escamas color rojo que resplandecían bajo los últimos rayos del sol del día —Un Lewellyn, hace años no escuchaba ese nombre— habló con una voz grabe que retumbó en los oídos de Glen. —Pero si realmente eres uno de ellos, nosotros podemos cumplir nuestra promesa de ayuda—. Los ojos de Glen aún en su aparente indiferencia brillaron con un toque de entusiasmo, —Cómo pueden asegurarse de que realmente soy uno de esos—pregunto sin bajar la mirada ni siquiera ante la imponente presencia de los dragones

—Con la ceremonia—, habló otro dragón color plateado que salía detrás de todos, se notaba que era el más viejo pero el más sabio de todos en ese lugar, —los Lewelly llevan fuego en la sangre, sangre de dragón testigo del vínculo que une a los dragones con la familia, si eres uno, la ceremonia lo demostrará, si no, solo morirás calcinado—, Glen no dudo ni un segundo, él sabía lo que era, así que acepto de inmediato.


End file.
